Betrayal
Betrayal is the 3rd episode of Season 1 and the 3rd episode overall. Summary With unexpected assistance from her new ally, Nolan, Emily makes it her mission to destroy the political and professional life of the district attorney who convicted her father. Victoria very privately grieves the loss of her only true love while plotting to confirm her suspicions about Emily's past. Meanwhile, Daniel exposes a side of himself that Emily finds impossible to resist. Recap Emily is home alone at night in her new summer home when the FBI storms inside in a scene reminiscent of the one she endured as a child as her father was taken away from her forever. Victoria Grayson steps into the room. She says, “How long did you really think you could fool me?” Then Emily wakes suddenly. It was just a dream. Make that a nightmare. Still a little spooked, Emily pulls out her gun when she hears a noise. It’s only Sammy. The old dog just can’t stay away from her. Emily returns Sammy to Jack, who is mourning the death of his dad. He’s also dealing with a troubled Declan, who doesn’t want to take part in their father’s final request to have his ashes scattered at sea. However, Dec is extremely interested in Nolan’s offer to help him get even with rich kid Adam. Grayson Manor is scheduled to be the setting for an upscale barbecue honoring Senator Tom Kingsly. Emily knows this man well. She was a volunteer during his first senate campaign. She also knows that he was the ambitious federal prosecutor who sent her father to prison for crimes he didn’t commit. That’s why she enlists Nolan’s help to hack into the senator’s tablet computer. Emily uploads a video of Kingsly entering an apartment building. The mini-movie is emailed to the senator along with a somewhat more salacious video co-starring a woman who is not his wife. Flashbacks reveal that Kingsly has never been the most moral of men. Victoria wanted to give him evidence that would have exonerated David Clarke. But after coaxing from Conrad, Kingsly ignored this to further his political future. Daniel catches sight of Emily’s gun before they head out on a lunch date. He believes this girl is full of surprises. How right he is. Emily planned their lunch to take place at the restaurant where the brother of the girl that was badly injured in Daniel’s drunk driving accident works. The guy is totally ticked to see the person who nearly killed his sis, as evidenced by the fact that he trashes Daniel’s car. Daniel explains how his parents used their power to make his problem go away. One of the terms of the deal was that he was never to see his former girlfriend again, even though he’s always wanted to apologize. Emily convinces him to go talk to the girl now. Needless to say, Victoria isn’t happy and lets this be known to Daniel, who now believes his mom is having him followed. He shares his suspicions with Emily along with the promise that he’ll always be honest with her. Emily is so moved by this that she can’t help but kiss him. Tyler Barrol, Daniel’s roommate from Harvard, arrives just before the big barbecue. He immediately sets his sights on Ashley, who does her best to hide her interest in this handsome party crasher. In other news, Victoria makes sure Emily is seated next to her ex-friend Lydia’s ex-hubby, Michael Davis. She’s looking to confirm her suspicions that the two of them had an affair. That doesn’t happen, as Michael arrives at the barbecue with a woman he met thanks to Emily. The woman in the video sent to Kingsly got pregnant with his baby. The senator paid for her to have an abortion which flies in the face of the political stance he has taken on this particular issue. When the time comes for Kingsly to speak at the barbecue, he receives an electronic message instructing him to look for the woman in the red dress. It’s the lady from the video. Judging by her pregnant figure, it’s obvious that she never had the abortion. A clearly shaken Senator Kingsly abruptly announces that he retiring from public life. The woman claims Kingsly has been sending her emails and money for the baby. The senator has no idea how this could possibly be. Suspicions are that his right-hand man, Steve, may have set him up. But Frank the security man says the IP address behind the videos came from a laptop inside Grayson Manor. Conrad suspects the culprit may be his wife. But we all know it was Emily Thorne who brought the senator down. She tells Nolan she released the videos to the press. Destroying Kingsly’s career was not enough. She wanted to destroy his life. Emily says, “If he would have done the right thing, he would have saved my father. He chose not to, so down he goes." Nolan helps Declan access the webcam on rich boy Adam’s computer. He records footage of Charlotte’s on-off boyfriend rolling around with another girl. Dec sends Charlotte an email with a video attached, though Adam isn’t in it. No, Declan recorded a sunset along with the message that the only thing missing from this beautiful scene is Charlotte. Nice. Sammy the dog makes his way over to Emily’s place once again. And, once again, Emily returns him to Jack, who is about to head out to sea with his dad’s ashes. Emily notices the name of his boat: Amanda. Jack’s claim that Sammy came up with the name makes Emily smile. Then he heads out to sea alone. Conrad surprises his wife with a beautiful new necklace and an offer to fly to Paris. He wants to make things right. Victoria says, “Then you never should have slept with my best friend.” The necklace is, indeed, stunning. But it doesn’t have anywhere near the meaning of a pair of earrings she received from her lover David Clarke years ago. The anguished look on Victoria’s face suggests that she truly loved the man she ultimately betrayed. Cast Main Cast *Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson *Emily VanCamp as Emily Thorne *Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross *Henry Czerny as Conrad Grayson *Ashley Madekwe as Ashley Davenport *Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter *Joshua Bowman as Daniel Grayson *Connor Paolo as Declan Porter *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Grayson Guest Cast *James Tupper as David Clarke *Ashton Holmes as Tyler Barrol *Yancey Arias as Senator Tom Kingsly *Max Martini as Frank Stevens *Robbie Amell as Adam Connor *Alex Carter as Michael Davis Co-Starring Cast *Nicole Pulliam as Diane Kingsly *Brandon Bell as Steve Gordon *Nina Fehren as Cameron Lang *Den Turner Dixon as Patrick *Kim Swennan as Erin *John Roderick Davidson as FBI Agent Quotes : Nolan: Well Well it's the Throne in everyone's side ---- : Emily: So you break her heart and big brother breaks your car ---- : Daniel: Actually it was her spine ---- : Emily: I want to destroy his life. If he would have done the right thing, he would have saved my father. He chose not to, so down he goes. ---- Soundtrack *'You're Too Weird' by Fruit Bats *'Blue Orchids' by Sun Kil Moon *'Undercover' by Little Majorette *'Melissa' by The Allman Brothers Band *'A Twist In the Sky' by Lesser Gonzalez Alvarez *'All In One' by Mari Persen *'Apostrophe (Shawn Lee Remix)' by Jed and Lucia *'I Think I'm Lost' by Ryan Webster Series Continuity *Emily takes down Tom Kingsly *Declan discovers that Adam is cheating on Charlotte *Tyler arrives to the Hamptons *Victoria discovers that Emily was the one who introduced Michael and his lover Gallery Video Revenge 1x03 - "Betrayal" Promo (HD)|Short Promo Pictures B.jpg Gasp.jpg Davis.jpg betrayal_1.jpg Greet.jpg Gf.jpg Notice.jpg Senator.jpg Conrad senator.jpg Hand.jpg Huddle.jpg Start.jpg Fake smile.jpg Hurdle.jpg Va.jpg betrayal_2.jpg Standoff.jpg Ashton.jpg Greeting.jpg Surf.jpg Love.jpg Arms.jpg Betrayal 36.jpg Betrayal 35.jpg Betrayal 34.jpg Betrayal 33.jpg Betrayal 32.jpg Betrayal 31.jpg Betrayal 30.jpg Betrayal 29.jpg Betrayal 28.jpg Betrayal 27.jpg Betrayal 26.jpg Betrayal 25.jpg Betrayal 24.jpg Betrayal 23.jpg Trivia *Senator Tom Kingsley is based on John Edwards, an American politician who had an affair which ended after he impregnated his mistress. *Nolan's home in this episode is the same as Naomi's sister, Jen, in 90210. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes